The invention relates to a Microchip for the detection of poor sources of electrical and/or magnetic fields.
Poor sources of electrical and/or magnetic fields are situated not only in electrical circuits but also in metallic items located in the radiation of transmitters of all kinds. Especially of interest are sources of electrical voltages coming from human or animal bodies because they show places of irregularities in these bodies. These irregularities have a weak electrical voltage (termed herein as a “poor source of an electrical or magnetic field”), but the corresponding electrical field could be detected or measured if it is not masked or super-imposed by a stronger electrical field or fields.
To detect such weak or poor electrical sources hidden in a body is a difficult problem: However, the present invention provides a solution for this.